Bonding Night
by aesthetic-trash-right-here
Summary: To ensure that the Hogwarts Eight Years do get along, McGonagall created bonding night and certain people do bond, indeed.


That One Moment

Written for The First Kiss Competition by DelusionalDoll  
Ship: Drarry

Word Count without foreword: 820

Harry sighed as he sat down in the circle, faces from all Hogwarts houses turning to look at him.

Everything had changed after the war. People were forgiven, friendships made.

Now, here they were.

It was annual Bonding Night as the new headmistress, McGonagall, had called it.

Those who came back to repeat their seventh year were, more or less, forced to spend time with each other once a week.

Soon, most grudges had been put aside and everyone began enjoying those nights spend together.

On that fateful day then, it was, as ever so often, time for another round of Truth or Dare.

Everyone was sitting in a huge circle on pillows, when Pansy began talking.

"Now that Saint Potter joined us as well," she grinned at him and winked, "I assume we can finally start this game. Weasley, your turn."

Ron simply rolled his eyes at her use of his last name though it was clear that none of what she said was meant in an insulting way. On the contrary, they all got along quite well.

"Dare." the redhead stated proudly, wanting to show his Gryffindor bravery, not that it was necessary.

Pansy grinned brightly "Nice choice." she said with a smirk, "I dare you to write a love letter and send it."

Ron raised an eyebrow, confused: "A love letter? Who should receive it then?"

The smirk on the Slytherin girl's lips spread as she proudly announced "I dare you to write a love letter to Snape."

"Bloody hell!", Ron exclaimed while the others couldn't help but laugh at what was about to happen next.

"Can't I have a truth instead?", he then asked, frowning as everyone shook their head.

"Dare is dare." Pansy said laughing , "By now you should know better than to take a dare when I'm asking."

"Get going, Ronald." Hermione said sternly though amusement laced her words and voice as she conjured quill and paper for her best friend.

Pansy smirked once more "To make it a bit easier for you, you're allowed to address it from a Secret Admirer. He'll probably recognize your handwriting anyways though."

Mumbling a variety of curses, Ron wrote the letter and Pansy took it to make sure that, the next morning it would actually arrive where it was supposed to.

The Gryffindor then looked around the room.

"Blaise, truth or dare?" he asked and nodded as the other man chose truth.

"Who do you think is the most attractive person in this room?" Ron asked.

"Why? Do you desperately hope that it's you?" Blaise teased before shaking his head, chuckling.

"Sorry, Weasley but I gotta say that, while you're an alright bloke, the most attractive person here would be..." he thought for a second, his eyes wandering to the person whose name he meant to tell.

Said man's eyes widened as he even looked behind himself, not able to believe this.

"M-Me?" he asked confused which only earned him a chuckle from Blaise.  
"Yeah, you, Longbottom." the Slytherin said with a lazy smirk before he winked at the shy Gryffindor.

Before Neville could say anything else though, Blaise looked over to Harry.

"Truth or Dare, Potter."

Harry smiled at the Slytherin "I'll take a dare." he said and shrugged slightly.

Blaise simply chuckled at that and thought for a second.

"Well, then I want you to snog Draco."

The whole circle gasped while Blaise acted as though it was nothing of importance.

The boy who lived sighed as he looked over to his former nemesis, who was glaring at Blaise before noticing that Harry was watching him.

"Shall we get over it then?" he suggested, standing up and walking up to the other who mirrored that movement.

They met in the middle, staring warily at each other.

Yes, they had put their grudges aside but well, they hadn't exactly kissed and made up.

Might as well be time to do just that.

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on them though before he could tell them to stop, Draco already cupped his neck to pull him into a kiss.

There was nothing special about it at first, a simple touch of lips but well, that wasn't exactly snogging. The Slytherin began moving his lips against Harry's, slowly, gently even as if he knew that Harry basically had no experience altogether when it came to kissing.

Draco was the one who guided Harry through the affection, the Gryffindor being a fast learner and quite curious himself.

It didn't take long to change the kiss from gentle and lazy to a firework of sensations as they stood pressed together, fingers buried in short hair.  
They weren't able to stop, Harry's heart racing while Draco's knees slowly became weak because of the intensity of this moment.

This one moment that changed their lives forever.  
When they snapped out of it, it was due to cheering and the sight of Blaise giving a high five to Pansy.

In the other corner of the room, Seamus grumpily gave five galleons to Dean who was grinning.

"Told you they'd enjoy snogging." the dark skinned teen said, winking at his pouting boyfriend. Harry chuckled quietly, glancing at the Slytherin whom he had just kiss.  
"Bonding night, indeed.." he mumbled, causing Draco to look at him with amusement in those greyish blue eyes.

"Lets bond some more next week."


End file.
